CYLO UAW
The CYLO Versatile Urban Assault Weapon is a high damage close quarters weapon introduced in Sergeant Kelly's Weapon Pack V9. Background The CYLO is the UTC's biggest embarrassment in the weapons sector. As part of a massive propaganda machine displaying the UTC's "Modern Warrior" which paraded prototypes of largely untested, expertimental equipment to be used by the current generation of soldiers, the CYLO Versatile Urban Assault Weapon was regarded as the first and last tool needed by soldiers in the ever increasing urban battle field. Special interests and political pressure forced an unprecedentedly large government contract for the CYLO, rushing its development and largely bypassing the testing procedures. Dipheox, unable to afford missing the contract, cut corners wherever possible to make it under budget. Poor feed mechanisms, caseless ammunition using unignitable filler, and a gas system incapable of clearing carbonized buildup left the UTC with millions of guns that were just as likely to kill the person using it as it was the intended target, and a massive PR mess that just wouldn't go away for years to come. The stockpiles of CYLOs were sent to various backwater planets and distributed to freedom fighters on planets whose rule was opposed to the UTC's agenda while the UTC did their best to forget the whole mess ever happened. Gameplay The CYLO is best used up close and personal, where its powerful rounds, shotgun, and blade can tear opponents apart. Using the sights to engage other assault rifle users is not advised as the gun has bad recoil and is prone to jam. Instead, walk up to your opponent's face and show them a MAN's gun. They will rue the day they decided not to bring a shotgun to battle! The CYLO has a lot of potential for damage, but its usability is hampered by its notoriously unreliable fire rate. A way to offset this disadvantage is to use it in semi-auto mode to minimize the effects. Hitting for about 35 damage to the chest, its easy to land a couple hits to score a kill at mid-range, or finish them off with a shot from the shotgun after closing the distance with a few shots from primary. The shotgun on its own lacks the power and range to do much by itself, but it is excellent as a means to finish off wounded enemies. Also, submerging this gun in water is an ill advised idea as this jams every shot you make. Weapon Modes The CYLO is capable of firing in full auto and semi-automatic modes while its alternate fire is only capable of semi-auto. Gallery File:BW-1stP-CYLO-UAW.png|First-person view. Trivia *This weapon was textured by Shadow Blade, one of the members of the RuneStorm development team, one of only two weapons in the Sergeant Kelly's Weapon Pack actually textured by a member of RuneStorm (see also FMD H14 Combat Defibrillator). *This weapon was also animated by Shadow Blade, and in a rush to get the model to Shadow Blade in time, Captain Xavious, the lead designer and modeler of the CYLO UAW, overlooked some glaring details, such as not actually placing an ammo feed on the gun itself and missing the excessively small scale of the iron sights. ---- Category:Assault rifles Category:Addon weapons Category:Weapons Category:Sergeant Kelly's Weapon Pack